


Жизнь, любовь и директриса

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Невилл Лонгботтом устраивается в Хогвартс в качестве «младшего инструктора по Гербологии» и задумывается о жизни, любви и Минерве МакГонагалл.





	Жизнь, любовь и директриса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life, Love, and the Headmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604516) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> АУ по отношению к информации в Pottermore по поводу того, что МакГонагалл какое-то время была замужем. Пейринг МакГонагалл/Граббли-Планк появился в фандоме после сцены в книге "Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса", где МакГонагалл и Граббли-Планк уютно проводят время вдвоем в учительской, и Минерва называет Граббли-Планк по имени )
> 
> бета - alba-longa

***

Август 2005

С дороги сельский домик выглядел точно так же, как тысячи других, усеивавших шотландский пейзаж: сделанный из местного камня, с двумя маленькими окнами по бокам от красной двери, на крыше еще два окна — мансардных, а с каждого края — по крепкому дымоходу. Невиллу Лонгботтому понравилась его замшелая основательность — она даже изрядно его успокоила. 

Не то чтобы он сильно нервничал. Вовсе нет. Он явился сюда с законным поручением от профессора Спраут — Помоны, строго поправил он себя. И обитатели домика не должны удивиться, увидев посланца из Хогвартса. У него не было никаких оснований стоять перед входом с трепыхающимся сердцем и потеющими, несмотря на туманную прохладу горного воздуха, ладонями.

— Ну же, Невилл! — пробормотал он под нос. Подобные подбадривания самого себя были у него в ходу с самого детства. Когда он был совсем маленьким, он прикрывал рот ладошками и притворялся, что это папа беседует с ним — утверждает, что Невилл сможет сделать это (в чем бы «это» ни заключалось). Невилл представлял, как отец говорит ему: «Я верю в тебя, сынок». И иногда он даже чувствовал себя благодаря этому почти храбрым. 

Конечно, с тех пор он давно перестал воображать разговоры с отцом, но беседы с самим собой до сих пор помогали. «Держись, — прошептал он. — Ты же профессор в Хогвартсе! Ну... во всяком случае, помощник профессора. Ты противостоял Кэрроу. И змее. И самому Волдеморту. И, что было самым страшным... — он сделал паузу, чтобы произвести на самого себя максимальный эффект, — Снейпу в бабушкиной шляпе!» 

Он расплылся в улыбке, вспомнив тот случай с боггартом, и тут же приободрился. Да, Мерлин побери, он столкнулся нос к носу со Снейпом в шляпе с чучелом ястреба и красным ридикюлем в руках — и благополучно это пережил. Уж конечно, он сможет пообщаться с директрисой МакГонагалл в ее собственном доме. 

***  
Примерно час назад он вообще не знал, что у директрисы МакГонагалл есть собственный дом, не говоря уже о том, что его пошлют к ней с папкой сверхсекретных бумаг под мышкой. Ну ладно, «сверхсекретных» — это, пожалуй, все-таки преувеличение... Но бумаги все-таки поступили не откуда-нибудь, а из Визенгамота, и профессор Спраут — Помона! — сказала, что их необходимо срочно доставить директрисе. 

— Я сама собиралась к ней аппарировать, — объяснила Помона, смахивая со лба волосы — и пачкая при этом нос навозом, — но Клайв Бут только что сообщил через камин, что вот-вот прибудет с большим заказом нового постельного белья для спален, и мне бы хотелось лично все осмотреть. К тому же это не очень-то хорошо, если и директриса, и ее заместительница будут отсутствовать, когда здесь окажется посторонний торговец, как считаешь? И я не хочу дергать бедную Минерву и вызывать ее в Хогвартс — ведь она только на этой неделе наконец ушла в отпуск. И совой пересылать официальные бумаги из Визенгамота мне бы тоже не хотелось — ведь они-то их нам послали через специальный каминный канал, и я...

— Профессор, да все в порядке! — встрял Невилл в поток ее объяснений. — Я отнесу. Я совсем не против.

Во взгляде Помоны читались одновременно надежда и озабоченность.

— Уверен? Мне бы не хотелось превращать тебя в мальчика на посылках с самого начала твоей работы здесь...

Невилл широко улыбнулся.

— Разве стажеру не полагается быть мальчиком на побегушках? По крайней мере, сначала? 

— Ну, не могу отрицать, что твои молодые ноги могут оказаться здесь очень полезными, Невилл. Эти-то старые кости уже не так слушаются хозяйку, как раньше.

Как раз «старые кости» и «ухудшающееся зрение» и были, по ее словам, двумя основными причинами, по которым она хотела удалиться на покой по окончанию следующего учебного года. И хотя Невилл был одновременно рад в перспективе занять ее место — и огорчен тем, что она уходит, он пока не видел ни единого признака старения, о котором Помона постоянно толковала. Правда, он был в Хогвартсе в качестве «младшего инструктора по Гербологии» еще меньше недели, поэтому, возможно, просто не успел пока их заметить.

Помона с улыбкой левитировала к нему папку с бумагами из Визенгамота. 

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Невилл, спасибо. Скажи Минерве, что у нас тут все в порядке — пусть ни о чем не волнуется. Напомни, что ей запрещается выходить из дома, пока она не отдохнет полагающиеся две недели — это приказ ее заместительницы. 

И, кивнув ему на прощание, она развернулась, чтобы выйти из кабинета. Насколько Невилл уже успел понять, она все еще проводила большую часть времени в теплицах.

— Профессор... эм... Помона! — окликнул он ее.

— Да, дорогой? 

— Я... э... а где живет директриса МакГонагалл?

Помона расхохоталась.

— Ну вот, видишь, мне и правда пора на пенсию. Я бы собственную палочку потеряла, если бы она не была зачарована на то, чтобы всегда находиться при мне. Минерва и Уилл живут в сельской местности рядом с Бейл Гленфол. Это маленькая магическая деревушка — ты, наверное, никогда о ней не слышал, но дом принадлежит Уилловской семье уже много лет. Погоди секундочку, я сейчас тебе порт-ключ сделаю. У меня есть на это право — еще одно преимущество должности заместительницы директрисы! Я сделаю пунктом назначения дорогу, ведущую к их дому, хорошо? 

Она схватила пустой цветочный горшок с полки рядом с ее рабочим столом и коснулась палочкой. Горшок засветился голубоватым сиянием. 

— Держи, — протянула она Невиллу порт-ключ.

— Но кто... — начал было Невилл спрашивать, автоматически потянувшись к горшку. Не успев договорить вопрос, он уже коснулся порт-ключа — и его резким рывком утянуло в темноту.

***  
И вот теперь он стоял на узкой шотландской дороге, по которой только телега бы и проехала, и смотрел на сельский домик, который явно был личным жилищем Минервы МакГонагалл.

И в котором она жила с кем-то по имени Уилл.

Может, Уилл — это ее брат? Невилл смутно припомнил: бабушка рассказывала, как однажды наткнулась на Диагон-алее на брата профессора МакГонагалл...

Но нет — теперь он еще и вспомнил, как бабушка назвала его «Малкольм». Еще и фыркнула тогда: «Лордом Малк Маком себя вообразил теперь, когда сестра в Визенгамот попала». 

Так что все-таки не брат. «Минерва и Уилл», — сказала Помона. Должно быть, этот Уилл — муж профессора МакГонагалл. Это был последний оставшийся вариант. Если профессор живет в одном доме с мужчиной, они явно женаты. Представить, что директриса может жить с кем-то, не заключив брак, было все равно, что вообразить в подобной ситуации бабушку.  
Профессор МакГонагалл... замужем. Невилл подумал немного и с удивлением понял, что ему не нравится эта идея.  
Конечно, он не мог придумать ни единой причины, по которой ей не следовало быть замужем... как и причины, по которой он не должен был за нее радоваться, если она сама была счастлива, но... просто...

Он просто надеялся на то, что Уилл окажется еще одним братом, вот и все. О «почему» он подумает позже — сейчас ему в любом случае нужно доставить важные бумаги.

Расправив плечи, Невилл прошел по ухабистой дорожке к дому и резко постучал в дверь.

На стук открыл пожилой домовой эльф, уставившийся на него строго и неприветливо.

— Господин что-то продает? Журналы о том, как совместить учебу с работой, или маги-септические системы, чтобы у вас не болела голова о проблемах с канализацией? 

Невилл невольно рассмеялся. 

— Нет, нет, ничего подобного. — Следующие слова он произнес с гордостью: — Я из школы Хогвартс. Я там работаю. Пришел доставить бумаги директрисе МакГонагалл.

Эльф еще несколько секунд его рассматривал, после чего кивнул.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, — но в последнее время люди все время что-то продают. Если мистер Работаю-в-Хогвартсе соизволит пройти в гостиную, Мокси приведет к нему из сарая Мисси.

***

Гостиная оказалась маленькой, но плотно заставленной мебелью и книжными полками из темного дерева. При этом она была обжитой и очень уютной. В камине весело горел огонь, на жердочке в углу дремала сова, а рядом с камином, на красном кресле с изогнутой спинкой оказался пушистый низзл. Он окинул Невилла оценивающим взглядом, после чего зевнул и снова зарылся в подушки.

Большой круглый столик под центральным окном был завален книгами, перьями и свитками пергамента, причем на некоторых красовался герб Хогвартса — судя по всему, директриса работала даже в отпуске. Однако наличие жестяной коробки в зеленую шотландскую клетку, внутри которой явно содержалось печенье, позволяло предположить, что работала профессор МакГонагалл все-таки не совсем в спартанских условиях.

Обрывки голосов в коридоре снова заставили Невилла нервничать: а что, если он прямо сейчас встретится с загадочным Уиллом? Какая-то часть его испытывала любопытство, но, в общем и целом, он все-таки этого не хотел. И в любом случае, Мокси ведь сказал, что приведет «Мисси». 

Но прежде чем Невилл успел додумать эту мысль, дверь в гостиную открылась, и он обнаружил перед собой...

— Профессор Граббли-Планк? — пискнул он. (Да, это был именно писк — он отлично слышал в своем голосе высокие ноты, как неловко!) А она-то что здесь делает?!

Вильгельмина Граббли-Планк, бывшая преподавательница Ухода за магическими существами, одной рукой вытащила изо рта трубку, а другую протянула Невиллу.

— Э... Лонгботтом, так? Минерва говорит — новый член педсостава? 

Она была точно такой же, какой Невилл ее запомнил: серьезная, немногословная; немолодое, но приятное лицо; короткий ежик волос — седых со стальным отливом. Правда, в этот раз на ней была надета не учительская мантия, как во время преподавания в Хогвартсе, а маггловская одежда: брюки, шерстяной свитер толстой вязки и сильно поношенная непромокаемая куртка. Пахло от нее чистыми лошадьми и трубочным табаком. 

— Все верно, профессор, — откликнулся Невилл, на автомате используя старое обращение, и ответил на рукопожатие. — Я теперь учитель-стажер. Только-только приступил. 

— Больше не профессор, слава Мерлину, — откликнулась Граббли-Планк, после чего ее и так румяное лицо стало еще румянее. — Эм... ничего плохого не хотела сказать про твой выбор, Лонгботтом. Как и выбор Мин, конечно. Просто... это не для меня, вот и все. Во всяком случае, не на долгое время. В любом случае, если ты скажешь где-нибудь поблизости от меня «профессор» — откликнется Минерва. А Граббли-Планк быстро не произнесешь, так что называй меня «Уилл».  
Уилл! Ну конечно! Невилл почувствовал себя идиотом из-за того, что не сообразил сразу, как только ее увидел. Профессор МакГонагалл вовсе не была замужем за каким-то загадочным Уиллом. Она просто жила в одном доме с Вильгельминой Граббли-Планк. 

Конечно, это тоже было в каком-то роде неожиданно, но почему-то все равно больше понравилось Невиллу. Наверное, потому что было похоже на Хогвартс, когда учителя жили все вместе в замке и присматривали за учениками. 

— Мокси сказал, ты хотел поговорить с Минервой? — спросила Уилл. Почему-то, в отличие от профессора Спраут и директрисы МакГонагалл, Невилл без проблем перестроился на то, чтобы думать о Граббли-Планк как о Уилл.

Он кивнул.

— Кое-какие бумаги из Визенгамота передать. Профессор Спраут решила, что их лучше доставить лично. 

— Мин ушла в деревню, вряд ли вернется раньше, чем через два часа. Распекает местный совет из-за нарушения каких-то правил. Всегда ей до всего есть дело — ну, это ты знаешь.

— Два часа? — слабо переспросил Невилл, подумав о том, сколько у него еще работы в Хогвартсе. 

— Ждать совершенно необязательно, — заверила его Уилл. — У Мин есть сейф для особо важных бумаг. Просто положи пакет вот сюда, — она указала головой на пустой треугольный столик рядом с дверью, — и они исчезнут в нераспознаваемое место, к которому есть доступ только у Минервы и кое-каких министерских представителей. Там безопасно, как в Гринготтсе. 

Видимо, разглядев на лице Невилла сомнение, Уилл улыбнулась и бросила взгляд на меховой клубок в кресле. 

— Не переживай, у нас тут отличная охрана. Есть еще и Фестус — свирепый сторожевой низзл.

Услышав свое имя, Фестус поднял голову, пару раз сонно моргнул и снова заснул.

Невилл улыбнулся в ответ. Он и забыл, как легко ему всегда было на уроках Граббли-Планк в Хогвартсе — как только он к ней привык. 

Он положил бумаги на столик, и они медленно истаяли в воздухе.

— Ну ладно, — сказала Уилл, снова сунув в рот трубку. — Я попрошу Мин, чтобы она послала тебе сову, как только получит бумаги. Приятно было повидаться, Лонгботтом. И, если Помона спросит, скажи, что Мин отдыхает, как и положено.

— А это правда? — спросил Невилл — на его взгляд, довольно-таки дерзко.

Уилл ему подмигнула.

— В некотором роде. 

***

Сентябрь, 2005

Через две недели Невилл сидел в «Дырявом котле» с Гермионой Грейнджер-Уизли, в то время как Рон забирал с барной стойки заказ: по пинте пива для себя и Невилла и ледниколу для беременной Гермионы. 

Несколько дней назад Гермиона прислала ему сову с запиской: «Мы с Роном хотим угостить тебя выпивкой по случаю твоей новой работы. И у нас будет не так много возможностей сделать это до рождения ребенка. Приходи, Невилл! Я хочу узнать все-все-все о Хогвартсе и учителях». 

Невилл прочитал это послание с улыбкой. Еще бы Гермиона не хотела. Она всегда любила учителей, особенно профессора МакГонагалл. В школьные дни она бросалась на защиту их декана при малейшем намеке на критику, в ответ на что Рон мрачно бормотал: «Некоторых настолько ослепляет любовь, что они забывают о том, кто их настоящие друзья». Конечно, учитывая то, что именно Рон чаще всего пытался жаловаться на МакГонагалл, ему и доставалось больше всего гневных нотаций со стороны Гермионы.

«Буду, — ответил Невилл. — Но уж не взыщи, если стажерские истории окажутся такими же скучными, как лекции Биннса!»

И вот сейчас он сидел за самым дальним столиком в «Дырявом котле», напротив Гермионы, которой с трудом удалось сесть так, чтобы не мешал огромный живот, но во всем остальном выглядевшей довольной жизнью. Тут как раз подоспел и Рон с напитками.

— Спасибо, что добрался до Лондона, Невилл, — сказала Гермиона, еще раз попытавшись сменить позу. — Я бы с удовольствием встретилась с тобой в «Трех метлах», но аппарировать для меня сейчас совершенно исключено. Ну, так расскажи... что для тебя оказалось самым захватывающим в Хогвартсе?

— Или нам стоит спросить, — встрял Рон, — может ли в Хогвартсе вообще хоть что-то быть захватывающим. Ведь когда там нет Темных Лордов и трехголовых собак, это просто школа — дети, уроки, оценки... так? 

— Рон! — упрекнула его Гермиона. — Это новая работа Невилла, а ты набрасываешься на нее с критикой.

— Ничего подобного, — возразил Рон, отхлебывая пиво. — Лично я с удовольствием бы обошелся без большей части захватывающих приключений, которые у нас были в школе. А когда на свет появится наш маленький Рон, — он с улыбкой похлопал по животу Гермионы, — я бы хотел, чтобы самым захватывающим в Хогвартсе для него оказались квиддичные матчи. И еще пара классных пирушек. 

— Или маленькая Гермиона, — немедленно возразила Гермиона, и Невилл догадался, что это была их давняя шутка — в ответ оба уставились друг на друга с сияющими улыбками. 

— Никаких трехголовых собак, — согласился Невилл. — Приключения, о которых ты говоришь, Рон, определенно позади — и я с тобой согласен, я бы без них тоже с удовольствием обошелся. Но мне пока там нравится. 

— А ты нервничал перед началом учебного года? — спросила Гермиона. 

— Ну... немного. Но у меня особо и не было на это времени — ужасно много надо было всего сделать. Когда мы там учились, мы и не подозревали, сколько всего вкладывается в подготовку к учебе. 

Невилл начал объяснять — и так увлекся, что понял, как долго говорит, только когда перехватил тоскливый взгляд, который Рон бросил на пустой стакан из-под пива. 

— Ой, давай схожу за новой порцией, — предложил он, но Рон подскочил на ноги первым.

— Нет-нет, все за наш счет, — возразил он. — Мы же отмечаем твою новую работу в Хогвартсе. — Он расплылся в озорной мальчишеской ухмылке и похлопал Невилла по плечу. — Хорошо, что там оказался ты, а не я, вот и все, что я могу сказать.

Гермиона проводила его нежным взглядом.

— Да, из него бы не вышло довольного жизнью учителя, — сказала она. — Но вот ты, Невилл, — совсем другое дело. Я так рада, что вы ладите с профессором Спраут. Но как поживает профессор МакГонагалл? Каково это — работать с ней? 

— Я с ней пока совсем мало общался, в основном видимся за учительским столом во время еды, — объяснил Невилл. — Пара учительских совещаний прошла перед началом учебного года, но ее вообще не было в замке, когда я туда прибыл. Она была в отпуске. 

— Да? — заинтересованно переспросила Гермиона. — И куда же она ездила? Мне любопытно. Когда мы учились, мы вообще ничего не знали о личной жизни учителей. 

— Ну... — начал было Невилл, но осекся, не зная толком, каким объемом информации он готов поделиться. Потом он решил, что ведет себя глупо. В конце концов, это же Гермиона — и он не подписывал статут о секретности относительно хогвартсовских учителей. С кем же еще говорить об этом, если не с друзьями?

— Ну, насчет личной жизни профессора МакГонагалл... 

Тут с ним снова присоединился Рон со второй порцией напитков. 

— На МакГонагалл перешли? — спросил он. — Я так и думал, что до этого дойдет совсем скоро. Слушай, Нев... Тебе же не обязательно теперь называть ее Минервой, а? 

Невилл рассмеялся. 

— Не обязательно, но большинство учителей называет друг друга по именам, так что я тоже пытаюсь. Не могу сказать, что уже совсем привык говорить «Помона» и «Минерва», но, надеюсь, со временем приспособлюсь. Конечно, некоторые говорят про нее «директриса» или даже так к ней и обращаются вместо имени — по-моему, ей все равно.

— Директриса МакГонагалл... — мечтательно произнесла Гермиона. — Очень правильно звучит.

— Так что ты собирался рассказать о ее личной жизни, Невилл? — слегка встревоженно спросил Рон. — Надо ли нам это знать? 

— Конечно, надо! — уже без тени мечтательности воскликнула Гермиона. — Давай, Невилл, говори уже! 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Невилл пустился в подробный рассказ о бумагах из Визенгамота, просьбе Спраут их доставить, ее упоминании человека по имени Уилл, который жил с директисой в Бейл Гленфол.

— Магической деревне? — уточнила Гермиона.

— Ты слышала о ней? 

Она закатила глаза — так же, как часто делала в Гриффиндорской гостиной. 

— Она упоминается в «Истории Хогвартса». Историки поговаривают, что Основатели пользовались железом из гоблинских кузниц неподалеку. Но это неважно. Кто такой Уилл? 

— Профессор МакГонагалл живет с мужчиной? — в ужасе спросил Рон. — Только... не говори мне, что у нее есть кто-то вроде мужа. 

— Почему он не должен говорить об этом, если это правда? — возмутилась Гермиона. — Что тут плохого? 

— Ничего плохого, — наморщив лоб, ответил Рон, — просто...

— Вот у меня было такое же ощущение, — признался Невилл. — Не хотелось, чтобы она оказалась замужем.

— Почему? — уставилась на них Гермиона. — Потому что женатые люди иногда занимаются сексом, а вы не можете представить себе учителей в постели? 

Рон изобразил величайшее изумление. 

— Что? — ахнул он, уставившись он на Гермиону. — Женатые люди иногда занимаются сексом? Правда, что ли? 

Гермиона распрямила плечи и попыталась нацепить на лицо строгое выражение, но не выдержала и рассмеялась. 

— Во всяком случае, я что-то такое слышала. Ладно, Рон, тут ты прав. Но только не говорите мне, что вы не можете себе представить учителей за этим занятием. 

Рон покачал головой. 

— Нет, не в этом дело. То есть — это правда, что я не хочу представлять себе их с кем-то в постели, но не потому, что они учителя. Я чувствую то же самое по отношению ко всем, кого я знаю. Пусть занимаются чем хотят — просто я не хочу себе это представлять. Я имею в виду... 

Он совсем побагровел и одним глотком осушил сразу половину кружки. 

— Да, Гермиона, дело не в сексе, — согласился Невилл.

— Так в чем же? 

— Не уверен, что могу это объяснить, но я в последнее время много об этом думаю.

И это была правда. С того самого момента как он вернулся из дома МакГонагалл, он постоянно обдумывал этот вопрос. 

— Поначалу, — в конце концов принялся объяснять он, — я просто чувствовал себя вроде как глупо из-за того, что не знал о ее замужестве. Не то чтобы я каким-то образом мог об этом знать, конечно. Ясное дело, учителя не говорят ученикам подобные вещи — и, давайте уж признаемся честно, дети вообще особо не думают о личной жизни своих учителей. Просто мне показалось, что потом-то, когда я вырос, я мог бы быть и повнимательнее. Бабушка вечно склоняет МакГонагалл — «невозможная женщина это», «ужасная женщина то», ну, и я подумал — вдруг она и про ее мужа упоминала, а я каким-то образом это упустил? 

— Ничего бы ты не упустил, Невилл, — заверила Гермиона, сжимая его ладонь. — Ты больше внимания уделяешь разным деталям, чем большинство из нас. Я до сих пор виню себя в том, что мы столько лет дружили в школе, а про твоих родителей я узнала только в то Рождество в Святого Мунго.

Невилл покачал головой.

— Не надо себя винить. Я ведь про них никому не рассказывал — да и вообще, это было много лет назад. К тому же я почти хотел и дальше ничего не замечать. По поводу профессора МакГонагалл, я имею в виду.

— Почему? — заинтересовался Рон. 

— Ну... Не могу утверждать, что ты, Рон, чувствуешь то же самое, но что касается меня — мне кажется, это просто эгоизм. В детстве я просто думал, что профессор МакГонагалл... ну, понимаете, принадлежит нам. Гриффиндорцам. Она всегда была на месте, всегда была готова позаботиться о нас — мы могли отправиться в ее комнаты в любое время дня и ночи, и она приходила на помощь...

Он вспомнил о том ужасном времени, когда в сны Гарри Поттера вторгался Волдеморт, и как тот проснулся однажды ночью весь в холодном поту, и кричал, и его вырвало... Невилл почувствовал тогда такую же беспомощность и бесполезность, как после посещения родителей. И он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову: побежал к профессору МакГонагалл.

Он стучал в ее дверь, хоть и знал, что портрет, охраняющий ее комнаты, уже отправился ее будить, и чуть не упал внутрь, когда дверь наконец открылась.

— Лонгботтом! Что происходит?.. — спросила тогда МакГонагалл, и он схватил ее за руку, вытащил в коридор, все это время сбивчиво бормоча про Гарри — как ему плохо, ужасно плохо, пожалуйста, пойдемте со мной, пожалуйста... 

Он отлично помнил, как она выглядела тогда, когда они бежали к гриффиндорским спальням, как она торопливо запахивала на себе потрепанный халатик в шотландскую клетку, как поправляла на носу очки, как резко и встревоженно забрасывала его вопросами...

В какой-то момент он тогда снова взял ее за руку, и она не выпускала его, пока они не добрались до кровати Гарри.

— В чем бы ни заключалась проблема, — продолжил он объяснять Рону и Гермионе. — Пусть это был побег преступников из Азкабана или просто чье-то расстройство желудка — она всегда была на месте, всегда спрашивала: «Что случилось, где болит, что тебе нужно, чем я могу помочь?» 

Гермиона кивнула.

— Да, мы все знали, что она о нас заботится, но... прости, Невилл, боюсь, я все-таки не понимаю, при чем тут твой эгоизм — и почему она не должна была выходить замуж.

— А я понимаю, — сказал Рон, приканчивая пинту. — Ну... я так думаю.

Невилл и Гермиона уставились на него, и Невилл понадеялся, что на его лице не написано удивление. В конце концов, Рон вовсе не был тупым, к тому же он до этого уже сказал, что чувствует то же самое, что и Невилл, по поводу возможного замужества МакГонагалл. Но все-таки нечасто случалось такое, чтобы Рон понимал что-то, недоступное Гермионе. 

— Дело в том... — начал Рон, снова краснея. — Просто... Ну, как говорит Невилл, она всегда была в замке, днем и ночью, и, конечно, от этого складывалось впечатление, что мы... ее ученики, гриффиндорцы... что мы были всей ее жизнью. Что она выбрала нас, понимаете? А не какого-то придурка по имени Уилл.

Невилл оживленно кивнул.

— Именно так, Рон, точно! И вот в чем тут эгоизм — не в том, чтобы думать так в одиннадцать лет, для детей-то такие эмоции естественны. Но на каком-то уровне я определенно думал так же месяц назад. Просто мне казалось это правильным — укладывалось в картину моего мира. Мысль о том, что учитель должен пожертвовать всем ради меня — и никогда не хотеть ничего большего.

Гермиона задумчиво пожевала трубочку в стакане с ледниколой. 

— Теперь я понимаю, о чем вы. Это то же, что чувствует ребенок, которого в одиночку воспитывала мать — и вдруг она приводит в дом незнакомого мужчину и говорит: «Познакомься со своим новым папой». 

— Что-то вроде того, — согласился Невилл, хоть и не был вполне в этом уверен. Маму обычно любишь до такой степени, что сердцу больно, и хочешь, чтобы она так же любила тебя в ответ. Но Невилл не чувствовал ничего подобного в отношении профессора МакГонагалл. Конечно, он испытывал в отношении к ней уважение и восхищение, и теперь, когда он был взрослым и начал с ней работать, она стала ему нравиться как человек, пусть до сих пор иногда и пугала немного. Но он не чувствовал отчаянной нежности, хватающей за душу, как при мыслях о собственной матери.

Так что он не любил МакГонагалл как мать. И не понимал, почему ему не понравилась идея «мужа Уилл», но он спокойно воспринял тот факт, что Уилл оказалась женщиной. Может, его пугала сама идея брака? Как там это называют магглы? «Свадипов комплекс», или что-то вроде того? Значит ли это, что он и сам никогда не женится?

Мерлин, все эти мысли вызывали головную боль. Невилл мысленно встряхнулся. Не следовало так глубоко в них погружаться после двух пинт, быстро выпитых на голодный желудок.

Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Рон с Гермионой выжидающе на него смотрят.

— Ну? — спросил Рон. — И какой он? 

— Кто?

— Кто?! Муж МакГонагалл, балда! Этот самый Уилл.

Невилл не мог удержаться от того, чтобы слегка их поддразнить.

— Вообще-то, Уилл ей не муж.

Рон с восторженным видом подтолкнул Гермиону локтем. 

— Так старушка МакГонагалл, значит, живет во грехе, а? С ума сойти, вот это новость!

— Не обзывай ее, — на автомате упрекнула его Гермиона, снова напомнив Невиллу о старых деньках в Гриффиндорской гостиной. — И никто теперь не думает об этом как о «жизни во грехе», Рон. Брак вовсе не обязан быть для каждого альфой и омегой, знаешь ли. Люди могут...

— Понял, понял! — Рон поднял руки, шутливо признавая поражение. — Пока лично для нас это альфа и омега, меня все устраивает, и пускай ста... профессор МакГонагалл хоть каждую неделю себе нового мужчину заводит. 

— Вообще-то, — сказал Невилл, наслаждаясь моментом, — насколько я знаю, она не завела себе ни одного мужчины.  
— Эй, Нев, — Рон положил ему руку на лоб, — ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, приятель? А как же Уилл?

Гермиона тепло ему улыбнулась.

— Больше не пей пиво, Невилл. Пора переключаться на ледниколу. Ты же только что нам сам сказал, что директриса живет с мужчиной по имени Уилл? 

Невиллу редко удавалось обставить в чем-то Гермиону — и теперь он решил выжать из ситуации максимум.

— А я и не говорил, что Уилл мужчина. Потому что она женщина. Помните профессора Граббли-Планк? Вильгельмину Граббли-Планк? Сокращенно — Уилл. 

— МакГонагалл живет с Граббли-Планк? — поразился Рон. — Серьезно? 

— Ну, во всяком случае, на каникулах, — кивнул Невилл.

— Каким образом они живут вместе, Невилл? — спросила Гермиона. — Как... как пара? Или просто соседки?

— Не знаю.

Не то чтобы ему самому не было любопытно, конечно.

— Не знаешь? — изумленно спросил Рон. — Невилл, старина, может, ты не в курсе, но вообще-то это нельзя назвать малозначительной деталью.

— Рон, ну ты же не думаешь, что он может просто подойти и спросить их об этом? — сказала Гермиона. — Кроме того, разве это важно: подруги они, или любовницы, или...

— Или просто экономят? — с улыбкой спросил Невилл.

— Уж не знаю, с чего МакГонагалл экономить, — тут же отвлекся от темы Рон. — Подозреваю, что она неплохо получает в должности директрисы Хогвартса. Явно больше, чем папа зарабатывает в министерстве — зуб даю. Ладно, Невилл, как насчет еще одной пинты? 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он встал и направился к барной стойке.

Гермиона приподняла бровь.

— Тебе не кажется, что Рон пытается... как он там выразился? Не представлять учителей с кем-то в постели. 

Невилл рассмеялся. 

— Мне и самому не хочется этого делать, скажу тебе по правде. Не то чтобы я что-то имел против, — торопливо добавил он. — Просто...

— Не наше дело, — закончила за него Гермиона. — И в любом случае, секс не обязан стоять на первом месте. Это только часть отношений. А иногда даже и не часть. Можно любить кого-то — и при этом не хотеть заниматься с этим человеком сексом. Кого-то вроде учителя или... или кого угодно. Этот человек в любом случае может быть для тебя очень важен. Ну, это, конечно, так — общие рассуждения...

Она осеклась, покраснела и неожиданно очень заинтересовалась дном своего пустого стакана из-под ледниколы.  
Невилл хотел заверить ее в том, что она не проговорилась — потому что он и так всегда знал о ее чувствах к профессору МакГонагалл. Но он не хотел смущать ее еще сильнее, поэтому промолчал.

Через пару секунд Гермиона, сделав глубокий вдох, откинулась на спинку стула. 

— Я правда надеюсь, что они счастливы, — с ноткой затаенной грусти сказала она. 

***

Октябрь 2005

Счастье Минервы МакГонагалл и Вильгельмины Граббли-Планк — либо его отсутствие — меньше всего заботило бабушку Невилла. Он всегда старался по возможности приходить к ней на воскресный завтрак, и на нее не произвел никакого впечатления его рассказ о посещении дома директрисы.

— Все еще делит крышу над головой с Вильгельминой Граббли-Планк, а? — спросила бабушка и положила себе на тарелку еще одну намазанную маслом булочку. — Не удивлена. Так гораздо дешевле. Эта женщина не потратит ни единый заработанный кнат. Кошелек у нее потуже будет, чем задница гриндилоу.

Невилл не подавился чаем только потому, что постепенно привыкал к разговорам с бабушкой на равных. Их отношения с окончания войны изменились — по большей части стали лучше. Теперь она им гордилась — так, как он всегда мечтал, когда был маленьким. И ему хотелось верить, что причиной этому стала не только его готовность разрубить мечом змею Волдеморта.

Эта готовность была в той же степени безрассудством и фатализмом, что и храбростью, хотя Невилл уже начал понимать, что понятие «храбрость» — гораздо более сложное и неоднозначное, чем он думал, когда ему было одиннадцать и он стоял в Большом зале, дрожа от страха, что его сочтут недостойным Гриффиндора.

Поэтому он хотел, чтобы бабушка ценила его таким, какой он есть: с его частыми тревогами и беспокойством, стремлением к тишине и безопасности, нежеланием и неспособностью быть аврором, а не любила в нем свою фантазию о воине, спасающем мир.

И ему казалось, что она все-таки действительно его ценит. Она не была в восторге от его решения преподавать в Хогвартсе, но перестала забрасывать его упреками. Ну, по большей части. Ей, похоже, так же не нравилось то, что он работает с Минервой, как и его отказ идти работать в Аврорат.

— Ты никогда не говорила, почему она тебе так не нравится, — заметил Невилл, намазывая на булочку джем.

— А кому бы она понравилась? — фыркнула бабушка. — Мы с ней с одиннадцати лет знакомы — и она всегда была жуткой нахалкой. Имеет мнение по любому вопросу — и всем его высказывает. Думает, что лучше всех все знает — и всегда с преогромным удовольствием растолкует тебе, как жить и воспитывать внука. Хочет, чтобы все было так, как она пожелает.  
Невилл расплылся в улыбке.

— Вообще-то, это вполне похоже и на тебя, бабушка. 

Несколько лет назад он ни за что бы не осмелился так высказаться, но тогда он еще не был взрослым и не прошел через войну.

Бабушка пронзила его гневным взглядом и постучала по тарелке палочкой. 

— Следи за языком, молодой человек. Я все еще прекрасно умею накладывать заклинания отшлепывания. Ладно, возможно, я и правда прямолинейна — не могу этого не признать. Но Минерва — всезнайка, да еще и язва при этом. Даже если тебе в голову приходит что-то остроумное, совершенно не обязательно высказывать это перед чужими поклонниками.

Невилл сочувственно поморщился.

— Она сказала что-то жестокое о тебе в присутствии дедушки? — Сам он не раз оказывался объектом чужого остроумия — и прекрасно понимал, как сильно оно может жалить.

— О, уверена, она думала, что это справедливо, — сказала бабушка таким легкомысленным тоном, что Невилл сразу догадался: дело там было нечисто. — Впрочем, она вообще всегда считала, что поступает справедливо. Она никогда не ошибается, наша Минерва — спроси у нее самой.

Она подалась вперед и наставила на Невилла палец. 

— Ты, главное, не позволяй ей помыкать тобой в школе. Потому что ей только дай возможность. Думаю, Вильгельмина — единственный человек, который никогда ей не поддается. Ну, если не считать Дамблдора в прошлом, конечно...

— Я удивился, когда узнал, что она живет с профессором Граббли-Планк... То есть с Уилл, — сказал Невилл. Ему было любопытно, что бабушка может знать об этой ситуации.

— Да они уже давным-давно живут вместе. Сейчас-то они привыкли друг к другу — да, думаю, уже слишком хлопотно что-то менять, но в самом начале, полагаю, они съехались, просто чтобы сэкономить деньги. В наши дни одиноким женщинам приходилось туго — зарабатывали они не так много, как мужчины, конечно — ну, потому что им не нужно было содержать семьи... в теории, во всяком случае. К тому же никто и не ожидал от женщин, что они долго будут работать. Многие считают, что долг ведьм — выходить замуж и рожать детей, и не могу сказать, что я не согласна — особенно сейчас, с таким низким уровнем магической рождаемости. 

— Разве люди не могут иметь детей, не вступая в брак? Или, по крайней мере, не уходя с работы? — спросил Невилл. В прошлом он бы никогда не вступил в политический спор с бабушкой — она точно так же могла похвастаться мнениями по всем вопросам, как, по ее утверждениям, Минерва — но теперь подобные споры начали его веселить, хоть зачастую и выводить из себя при этом. 

— Вот что, Невилл Лонгботтом, я не собираюсь выслушивать от тебя всякую чушь об одиноких родителях, магическом оплодотворении или совместном проживании без брачных уз. Есть причины, по которым эти социальные институты существуют: они придают миру стабильности, а ребенок заслуживает того, чтобы появиться в этом мире старомодным способом, будучи зачатым родителями, которые любят друг друга и будут любить его. Ребенку нужны мать и отец, а все остальное — просто жалкая подмена! 

Бабушка никогда не призналась бы в этом, но глаза ее наполнились слезами, и Невилл понял, что она говорит не об абстрактном ребенке, а о нем.

Он взял ее за руку — ее пальцы на фоне его ладони казались тоненькими, как птичьи косточки. 

— Это не было подменой, бабушка. Вовсе нет. Меня воспитывал любящий и заботливый человек — и это самое главное.  
Бабушка фыркнула и — вряд ли Невиллу это показалось — слегка сжала его ладонь, прежде чем отнять руку.

— Ну, по крайней мере, есть один плюс в том, что некоторые остаются одиночками, — сказала она. — Магическому миру было бы не справиться с ребенком Минервы МакГонагалл. Представляешь, какой несносной всезнайкой было бы это существо? 

— Ба, а как думаешь, они с Уилл... ну... вместе? — спросил Невилл. Он не переставал думать над этим вопросом с вечера, проведенного вместе с Роном и Гермионой, и, пусть он и был в теории согласен с Гермионой, что это не их дело, все равно ему хотелось знать.

— Вместе? Ну конечно. Я же тебе сказала. Они в этом доме живут с тех пор, как дед Уилл умер и оставил его ей... с сорок восьмого, кажется, или с сорок девятого года. Конечно, не все время — Минерва подолгу обитает в Хогвартсе, а Вильгельмина провела несколько лет в заповеднике валлийских драконов. Но в любом случае — да, они живут в одном доме долгие годы.

— Нет, я не об этом. Я имел в виду... в романтическом плане. Ну, в смысле — как пара, как партнерши, что-то вроде того.

Бабушка нахмурилась.

— Ты спрашиваешь меня, не лесбиянки ли они?

— Ну... да, наверное.

— Ты меня разочаровываешь, — объявила она, помешивая чай так яростно, что он начал расплескиваться за пределы чашки. — Что за молодежь нынче пошла! Все надо разрекламировать, и назвать, и объяснить, и выставить на всеобщее обозрение. И все, конечно, должно касаться секса. Две женщины живут в одном доме — и тут же ты думаешь, что они еще и делят постель. Уверяю тебя — никому из нашего поколения такое и в голову бы не пришло. Вот тебе правда: Минерва и Вильгельмина — две одинокие дамы, которые живут вместе, дружат и делят расходы. Вот и все. 

Невилл совсем не думал, что это «все». Или, скорее, надеялся, что не все — он хотел, чтобы этот уютный горный домик оказался вместилищем не только финансового благоразумия. Невилл считал, что Минерва заслуживает счастья, а еще — что они с Уилл подходят друг другу: обе решительные и прямолинейные, преданные своему делу и остроумные... и с достаточно жестким характером, чтобы выдержать друг друга.

Но он придержал язык. Не имело смысла спорить с бабушкой, когда она начинала «вещать». Поэтому он просто сказал: 

— Ладно, ба.

— Пффф, — откликнулась она. — В любом случае, ты задаешь неправильный вопрос. Самая большая загадка в этом деле: как Вильгельмина умудряется терпеть Минерву почти шестьдесят лет. Возьми-ка еще бекона, Невилл. Может, хоть что-то на боках отложится, а то ты что-то совсем отощал. 

***

Декабрь 2005

В начале декабря в один из рабочих дней на столе Невилла появилось приглашение. На украшенном гербом Хогвартса пергаменте знакомыми изумрудно-зелеными чернилами директрисы было написано: «Дорогой профессор Лонгботтом, надеюсь, вы и приглашенный вами гость сможете посетить меня и мою заместительницу профессора Спраут на празднике для сотрудников Хогвартса, посвященном грядущему Рождеству. Встреча состоится в моем доме рядом с Бейл Гленфол в пятницу вечером двадцать второго декабря. Начало праздника — восемь часов. Порт-ключи будут разосланы позднее».  
Никакого упоминания Уилл, хотя это и понятно, ведь речь шла о школьном мероприятии.

Пережив первый приступ нервозности — официальная вечеринка у директрисы дома! — Невилл понял, что с нетерпением ждет наступления двадцать второго декабря. Пусть он и увидит на вечеринке тех же людей, что и в школе, все равно будет приятно выбраться из замка, тем более что последние несколько недель ему редко это удавалось. К тому же он не мог не признаться самому себе, что ему любопытно еще раз взглянуть на дом директрисы.

Несмотря на реакцию бабушки, он продолжал думать об отношениях Минервы и Уилл, пусть, как он надеялся, и не в порнографическом ключе. Гермиона права: главное — это любовь, секс не должен иметь значения. И он не имел, конечно, за исключением того что... вообще-то имел. Или, по крайней мере, Невилл этого хотел. Он хотел, чтобы у директрисы был в жизни любимый человек — и хотел, чтобы она занималась сексом, потому что, честно говоря — и Невилл готов был свободно в этом себе признаться — он начал сомневаться в преимуществах целибата. 

Последнее время он переписывался с Ханной Эббот, работавшей теперь в «Дырявом котле». Они виделись около месяца назад — единственным вечером, который он смог выделить для общения с друзьями. Конечно, он никак не мог отказаться от встречи с Гарри, Роном, Джинни и еще парой человек, чтобы отметить рождение Розы Грейнджер-Уизли. Рон весь вечер так широко улыбался, что лицо его, казалось, вот-вот расколется пополам. Почему-то так получилось, что Невилл почти весь вечер разговаривал с Ханной. 

— Можно тебе написать? — спросил он перед уходом, и она с улыбкой кивнула. Пока они успели обменяться несколькими письмами, и он планировал пригласить Ханну на свидание во время Рождественских каникул.

Но теперь ему пришла в голову идея получше. 

Он взял перо, подвинул к себе пергамент и написал: 

«Дорогая Ханна, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пойти со мной на рождественскую вечеринку для сотрудников Хогвартса? В доме директрисы МакГонагалл?» 

***

— Невилл, как интересно! — прошептала Ханна, когда порт-ключ переправил их на небольшую, усыпанную гравием площадку перед домом директрисы, в окнах которого приветственно сияли дюжины свечей. — Никогда не задумывалась о том, что учителя могут жить где-то, помимо Хогвартса. И МакГонагалл правда делит этот дом с профессором Граббли-Планк?

Невилл незадолго до этого зашел за Ханной в «Дырявый котел» и за маленькой кружкой пива быстро ввел ее в курс дела.

— Уже много лет, если верить бабушке, — ответил он. Ханна держала его под руку, и он мучительно четко чувствовал этот контакт.

— Так они... в отношениях? — спросила Ханна, все еще шепотом. Невилл подавил ухмылку: возможно, бабушка была права насчет «молодежи» и секса: всех его друзей первым делом интересовал именно этот вопрос. 

— Возможно, но я не знаю, — прошептал он в ответ. — Я...

Разговор был прерван из-за прибытия Филиуса Флитвика, появившегося прямо за их спинами, а затем и Авроры Синистры — и Невилла с Ханной затянуло в водоворот праздничных приветствий. 

Вечеринка оказалась более многочисленной, чем думал Невилл: помимо сотрудников школы, на ней были еще и представители министерства, а также множество гостей. Все они поместились в домике только благодаря заклинанию расширения пространства. Невилл заметил министра Шеклболта, погруженного в разговор с Уилл. На последней красовались галстук в красно-зеленую полоску и темно-зеленая мантия поверх черных бриджей. Помона, в шляпке, украшенной остролистом, смеялась в углу со своим партнером Фелтоном Бимишем, который заведовал большой теплицей для магических растений в Абердине. (Невилл начал считать себя очень даже опытным в реакции на вторых половин преподавателей: он даже глазом не моргнул, когда Помона представила его Фелтону пару месяцев назад.) Мистер Филч стоял вместе с Ирмой Принс у стола с напитками и пытался выманить низзла Фестуса из укрытия, чтобы погладить за ушами.

Невилл запросто мог бы так и простоять весь вечер, наблюдая за собравшимися людьми, но Ханна подтолкнула его вглубь гостиной. 

— Думаю, тебе следует поздороваться с директрисой, Невилл. Она же все-таки тебя сюда пригласила.

— Хорошо, — согласился Невилл. Ему все легче давались социальные условности, и он подумал, что с удовольствием представит директрисе Ханну, выглядевшую совершенно очаровательно в парадной мантии нежно-голубого цвета.  
Но директриса, в высокой остроконечной шляпе и зеленой клетчатой мантии, была окружена людьми из Министерства аж в три кольца, и Невилл понял, что так просто к ней будет не пробиться.

— Может, нам стоит подождать, — предложил он Ханне.

— Ладно. О, Невилл, а знаешь что? — Глаза Ханны загорелись озорным огоньком, который Невилл уже начал распознавать. Она кивнула в сторону резной деревянной лестницы в дальнем углу вестибюля. — Пойдем наверх! 

— Ой, я не... — начал было Невилл, но Ханна уже тянула его в сторону ступеней.

— Да все в порядке, — настаивала она на своем. — Уверена, что туалет находится именно там, так что у нас есть идеальная причина оказаться наверху. И разве ты не хочешь осмотреть весь дом, а? 

Договорив эту фразу, она уже была на полпути на второй этаж — и Невилл, не особо сопротивляясь, последовал за ней. У него не было никаких намерений совать нос в чужие дела, но он не мог отрицать свое любопытство. В конце концов, никому не станет плохо от того, что они быстренько взглянут на верхние комнаты, так? По пути в туалет? 

***

Ханна была права: наверху, в конце короткого коридора, и правда были ванная с туалетом. А еще двери в две другие комнаты. 

Если бы эти двери были закрыты, Невилл бы, безусловно, не стал их открывать. Но они были широко распахнуты, и, более того, в самих комнатах горел приглушенный свет. 

Ханна поспешила в туалет, а оставшийся в коридоре Невилл принялся озираться.

С обеих сторон коридора находилось по довольно-таки большой спальне. В их дальних концах располагались камины, а на каминных полках горели свечи. И каждая комната несла на себе совершенно четкие отпечатки владелицы — как будто на дверях висело по табличке с именем.

В левой находилось несколько совиных жердочек, а на длинном столе рядом с окном стояли клетки для животных. Большая часть казалась пустой, но одна поблескивала так, что было понятно: на нее наложен магический барьер, и Невиллу показалось, что он разглядел внутри пушистый комочек. Под столом находилась круглая лежанка, в которой развалился хруп с перевязанной передней лапкой. Хруп поднял на Невилла взгляд и забил раздвоенным хвостом, но встать не попытался.

В ближнем углу располагалась односпальная кровать. Аккуратно заправленное коричневое покрывало сочеталось по цвету с балдахином, небрежно закинутым за верхнюю перекладину. Из-под кровати наполовину высовывались тапочки, а через спинку стула, стоявшего рядом с гардеробом, была перекинута пара мужских подтяжек.

На полке рядом с камином стояли подставка для трубки и жестянки с табаком; на прикроватном столике располагались подсвечник на несколько свечей, маленькие часы и какая-то фотография в рамке. После минутного колебания Невилл шагнул в комнату, чтобы взглянуть на фото. Конечно, он сомневался, что увидит что-нибудь совсем уж очевидное, вроде портрета Минервы, но все-таки...

Однако в рамке находилась фотография забрызганного грязью и сияющего улыбкой мальчика, который одной рукой держал большую жабу, а другой оживленно махал. В уголке фотографии мигали зеленые буквы: «Тете от Йена».  
И, если бы у Невилла оставались какие-то сомнения по поводу того, кто занимал правую спальню, полог кровати в шотландскую клетку развеял бы их без следа. Правда, это была слегка приглушенная клетка, но все-таки хорошо-различимая, изумрудно-черных тонов. У камина стояло кресло, обшитое зеленой тканью; на его сидении была оставлена книга — единственная вещь, нарушавшая идеальный порядок в комнате.

Стены, похоже, были такого же кремового цвета, что и в спальне Вильгельмины, но их было сложно разглядеть из-за книжных полок, занимавших все их пространство. Перед с книгами тут и там были расставлены фотографии, однако Невилл — во всяком случае он так думал — подавил бы в себе искушение взглянуть на них, если бы в этот момент из туалета не вернулась Ханна.

— О, это комната директрисы? — спросила она и снова взяла Невилла под руку, отчего по всему его телу пробежала дрожь. — Или их общая с Уилл?

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Невилл. — У них обеих односпальные кровати.

Он не мог скрыть своего разочарования.

— Хммм, — засомневалась Ханна. — Знаешь, что бы я сделала, если бы была профессором Трансфигурации и не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что я сплю со своей соседкой по дому? Я бы распределила все наши вещи по отдельным спальням, а затем трансфигурировала бы нашу замечательную широкую кроватку в односпальную.

Невилл посмотрел на нее с удивлением.

— Ух ты, Ханна, как по-слизерински! 

Она рассмеялась и потянула его в спальню. 

— Не думаю, что директриса бы возражала против того, что мы взглянем на ее книги. Пойдем! 

— Ну, я даже не знаю...

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Невилл! Она специально оставила дверь открытой и зажгла свечи. Я захожу. 

Невилл последовал за Ханной, чувствуя одновременно любопытство и страх — вроде того, что он испытывал, когда после четвертого курса Майкл Корнер дал ему порнографический журнал, и он боялся, что бабушка его найдет. Невилл даже попытался зачаровать журнал, чтобы он выглядел как ежегодный выпуск квиддичных новостей, но получилось у него не так чтобы очень, и в результате все игроки команды «Пушки Педдл» то и дело оголяли большие груди. В том числе мужчины. 

— Даже не знаю, Ханна, — повторил он, но она уже остановилась перед парадом фотографий в рамках.

— Смотри, это, наверное, профессор МакГонагалл, когда она была совсем маленькая, — сказала Ханна, и Невилл больше не мог сопротивляться и тоже подошел к книжным полкам.

Фотография была старая и явно маггловская. На черно-белом изображении никто не двигался. Девочка с серьезным лицом и черными косичками держала за руку симпатичную темноволосую женщину, в другой руке которой был младенец. Рядом стоял такой же серьезный мужчина в старомодном маггловском костюме, с белым священническим воротничком.

— А это, должно быть, ее родители, — сказала Ханна. — Какая мама красивая! О, а сюда посмотри — братья? 

Еще одна маггловская фотография запечатлела более взрослую версию серьезной девочки, только на этот раз она все-таки немножко улыбалась и держала за руки двух маленьких мальчиков. Рядом стояло еще несколько фотографий, на каждой из которых дети были все взрослее, и вот на последней мальчики возвышались над сестрой, в которой уже определенно можно было узнать Минерву МакГонагалл. Худенькая черноволосая девушка в очках улыбалась неотразимо красивому брату, который обнимал ее за талию.

Еще они нашли фотографию Минервы в учительской мантии: она стояла на ступеньках Хогвартса с другими главами факультетов: приветственно машущей Помоной, широко улыбающимся Филиусом, который делал дерзкие выпады палочкой прямо в камеру, и — Невилл вздрогнул — сумрачным Северусом Снейпом, который держался на заднем плане и не попадал в фокус.

Но нигде не было ни одной фотографии Вильгельмины Граббли-Планк. 

Ханна и Невилл так увлеклись разглядыванием фотографий, что не услышали приближающиеся шаги Помоны, пока она не заговорила прямо за их спинами:

— Смотрите Минервины книги, мои дорогие? Кажется, у нее еще больше их стало с тех пор, как я тут была последний раз. Я ей все время говорю, что когда-нибудь ей придется создавать здесь магический третий этаж.

Невилл так и подскочил — и был уверен, что вид у него точь-в-точь как у ученика, застуканного в коридорах Хогвартса после отбоя. 

— Эм... да, книжек тут много, — промямлил он, чувствуя, как горят щеки. — А... э... Ханне понадобилось в туалет.  
Ничего глупее он, конечно, придумать не мог, потому что Ханна сейчас находилась явно далеко от туалета, но Помона, похоже, совсем не заметила его смущения. 

— Думаю, вам стоит в ближайшее время спуститься обратно, — сказала она. — Министр всегда произносит небольшую речь в качестве тоста за Хогвартс. И всем наливают шампанское. Не стоит такое пропускать! — И, с прощальной улыбкой и фразой: «Как же приятно снова увидеться, Ханна, дорогая», она направилась в сторону туалета.

— Надеюсь, она не подумала, что мы тут что-то разнюхивали, — с несчастным видом сказал Невилл Ханне. 

— Ну, вообще-то мы и правда немного разнюхивали. Но не беспокойся из-за этого, вы ведь ничего плохого не задумывали — и не осуществили. Не то чтобы мы тут что-то секретное разглядывали. Кстати, к вопросу о секретах...

С озорной улыбкой она легонько шлепнула его по руке и указала на фотографию единорога на фоне конюшни рядом с домиком. 

— Я считаю, что никакой это не единорог, — заявила Ханна. — Спорю на галлеон, что это — зачарованная фотография профессора Граббли-Планк. 

***

На следующее утро Невилл позволил себе неслыханную роскошь: насладиться чашечкой чая, не вставая с постели. Он с улыбкой откинулся на подушки и, попивая чай, принялся вспоминать о событиях предыдущего вечера. 

Несмотря на всю неловкость, которую ему довелось испытать в спальне директрисы, все-таки, как он считал, вечеринка сотрудников Хогвартса прошла просто замечательно.

Спустившись обратно на первый этаж, они с Ханной зашли в украшенную к Рождеству гостиную. Елка, пусть и гораздо меньше, чем в Хогвартсе, была так же великолепно наряжена и поблескивала серебром и золотом.

— Ваша работа, про... Филиус? — спросил Невилл профессора Флитвика, который стоял поблизости.

— Нет-нет, — ответил Флитвик. — С меня хватит украшения елки в Хогвартсе. Это дело рук Уилл — и как отлично у нее получилось, она всегда была хороша в чарах.

Он кивнул в сторону группки людей, собравшихся у камина, и именно в этот момент Невилл увидел, как Уилл приблизилась к Минерве и что-то зашептала ей на ухо. Та слушала, склонив голову, и лицо ее постепенно озарялось улыбкой. Уилл тоже широко улыбалась. Они обменялись довольными взглядами и кивнули друг другу, после чего Уилл отошла. 

— Видел? — шепнула ему Ханна. — Ну ясно же, что они вместе!

— Почему тебе так этого хочется? — не мог не спросить Невилл, ведь этот же вопрос он постоянно задавал себе сам.

— Ну, потому что я хочу для них счастья, конечно. И потому что это так романтично.

— Так, значит, вам нравится романтика, мисс Эббот? — игриво спросил Невилл — и тут же поразился своей смелости. Неужели он флиртует?! 

Ханна посмотрела на него — уже безо всякого озорства, а вполне серьезно, и ответила: 

— О да. Очень. 

А позже, когда он проводил ее, вместе с ней аппарировав к «Дырявому котлу», Ханна разрешила его колебания относительно поцелуя на прощание: сама наклонила его голову и решительно поцеловала. 

— У меня выходной во вторник, — сказала она. — Жди сову.

И ушла, оставив улыбающегося Невилла в холодной лондонской ночи.

***

Январь 2006

Дальше было то одно, то другое (причем в основном и то, и другое состояло из времени, проведенного с Ханной), поэтому у Невилла не было возможности обсудить с Помоной рождественскую вечеринку до начала следующего семестра.  
Но его продолжала беспокоить вся эта ситуация со «спальней директрисы», поэтому он решил поднять вопрос в разгаре пересаживания зимних порхалоцветов. 

— Помона, насчет вечеринки у Минервы... — начал было он, и она тут же с энтузиазмом откликнулась:

— О да, как отлично время провели, правда? Мы с Фелтоном совершенно единодушны: это одна из лучших хогвартсовских вечеринок за долгое время. Альбус всегда устраивал их в «Трех метлах», и это было мило, но, знаешь... не слишком отличалось от обычной жизни. Я так рада, что Минерва решила устроить праздник у себя дома. Конечно, я практически с самого начала потеряла Фелтона: когда он там оказывается, он всегда уходит на конюшню и болтает с Уилл о разведении тестралов. 

Невилл поднял удивленный взгляд.

— Я думал, разведение тестралов незаконно.

— Так и есть, если этим заниматься не в рамках одобренной Министерством программы. Но Уилл — одна из официальных заводчиц, и уже давно. Фелтон говорит, у нее отлично это выходит. Некоторые из ее животных обитают в Хогвартсе.

— Не знал, — сказал Невилл. — Но, Помона, что я хотел... насчет того, что мы с Ханной оказались в спальне директрисы. Мы просто осматривались, но... в общем... я знаю, что нам не стоило там находиться, и я... просто... 

Он осекся, потеряв нить. Он вообще не знал толком, что хотел сказать. Наверное, просто надеялся на заверения Помоны, что все в порядке. 

И она его не подвела. 

— Ой, Невилл, ну в самом-то деле! Считаешь, я хоть на мгновение подумала, что ты там занимаешься чем-то предосудительным? Я знаю, что ты не из тех, кто сует нос в чужие дела. И в любом случае, если бы Минерва не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь там оказался, она бы зачаровала дверь. Но люди часто хотят посмотреть на ее книги, и она с радостью предоставляет им такую возможность. Мне обычно приходится подниматься, чтобы выгонять оттуда Ирму: если бы я этого не делала, она бы проводила все вечеринки в кресле Минервы со стопкой книг на коленях, и вообще ни с кем бы не общалась.

— Но я на самом деле не смотрел на книги, — сообщил Невилл, твердо вознамерившись облегчить душу признанием. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы Помона думала о нем лучше, чем он того заслуживал. — Я разглядывал фотографии.

— Ну и что с того? Минерва не оставила бы их на полках, если бы не хотела, чтобы люди их видели. Подумай, с кем мы имеем дело, Невилл. Минерва с Уилл на пару способны зачаровать и трансфигурировать весь мир в нечто совершенно иное. Если бы они захотели, они бы определенно зачаровали семейные фотографии в рассветы на Крите или что-нибудь вроде этого. Или, на крайний случай, использовали заклинание невидимости. 

Невилл вспомнил слова Ханны о фотографии единорога и тут же склонился над горшками с порхалоцветами — ему показалось, что он покраснел.

— А что ты, кстати, рассчитывал там увидеть? — рассмеявшись, спросила Помона. — Фотографии Минервы в обнимку с темными волшебниками? 

И тут она бросила на Невилла проницательный взгляд и, понимающе улыбнувшись, наставила на него запачканный землей палец.

— Ага, знаю, чем ты занимался. Ты пытался понять, что у Минервы с Уилл, так? 

Невилл должен был понимать, что ему не стоило надеяться что-то скрыть от нее. Люди, которые думали, что хаффлпаффцы глупее равенкловцев, просто не были знакомы с Помоной Спраут. 

— Ну, я... — начал он заикаться, теперь уже определенно покрывшись густым румянцем. — Мне было... э... наверное, любопытно. 

Помона легонько вздохнула, но в этом вздохе не было нетерпения. 

— Ох, Невилл, дорогуша, ты не один такой. Люди судачат об их отношениях практически с того самого дня, когда Минерва перевезла свои вещи в дом Уилл. Кто они: подруги, или любовницы, или просто соседки, или?.. Должна признаться — я и сама задавалась этим вопросом. 

Невилл почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать, и даже рискнул слегка улыбнуться. 

— Правда? А бабушка говорит, что никого из людей старше тридцати не интересуют такие вещи.

Презрительное фырканье Помоны вполне могло посоревноваться с бабушкиным.

— Не верь ей. И не верь тому, что она сама в это верит.

— Бабушка говорит, что не все крутится вокруг секса.

— Ну, тут она права. Честно тебе скажу — я не знаю, занимаются ли Минерва и Уилл сексом. И, думаю, никто этого не знает, кроме них самих.

Помона замерла на мгновение, задумчиво наморщив лоб.

— Наверное, ты удивляешься, — сказала она в конце концов, — почему я никогда не спрашивала Минерву или Уилл об их отношениях. Мы ведь дружим, все трое, уже больше лет, чем я могу сосчитать. 

— Ну... даже между друзьями это может быть слишком деликатной темой, — сказал Невилл, пытаясь вообразить, при каких обстоятельствах он мог бы спросить у Дина с Шеймусом, спят ли они друг с другом. 

— И то верно, но не спрашивала я не поэтому. — Она снова начала возиться с ростками. — А потому, что это не имеет значения. 

— Вот и бабушка так говорит. И Гермиона тоже, — сказал Невилл, чувствуя, что начинает выходить из себя. — Но почему это не имеет значения? Почему вам всем неважно, нашли ли Минерва с Уилл любовь и сексуальное удовлетворение? 

И он торопливо вывалил на Помону все свои мысли и эмоции: как поначалу он подумал, что Уилл — муж Минервы, и ему не понравилась эта идея, а потом узнал, что Уилл — женщина, как он радовался за них, но сейчас...

— Сейчас я понимаю, что, возможно, «их» вообще не существует, — закончил он. — Сколько им... восемьдесят или около того? Они уже почти старые, Помона, и, получается, все, что у них есть после стольких лет жизни, — это человек, с которым они делят расходы? 

— «Они» точно существуют, — сказала Помона, левитируя горшки на полку под специальными свечами для подогрева растений и очищая рабочий стол быстрым заклинанием. — Пойдем, Невилл. Пора пить чай. 

***

— «Они» точно существуют, — повторила она, как только они расселись с дымящимися чашками в маленькой гостиной, зачарованной в углу третьей теплицы. — Правда, не знаю, в сексуальном ли смысле, и если ты считаешь, что секс необходим для счастья — что ж, я не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что он у них есть.

Она улыбнулась ему.

— Не то чтобы я имела что-то против секса. Но не для всех он имеет такое уж значение. Вот что я тебе скажу про Минерву и Уилл: что бы ни было между ними, оно продолжается уже почти шестьдесят лет. И это впечатляет. Если ты останешься в дружеских отношениях с Поттером, Уизли и остальными через шестьдесят лет — считай, что тебе крупно повезло.

— Конечно, — искренне согласился Невилл. Однако почему-то мысль о том, что вокруг него останутся только седые и лысеющие старики, пусть и близкие друзья, не слишком укладывалась в его идеал так называемых закатных лет.

Помона проницательно на него посмотрела.

— Но ты считаешь, что этого недостаточно, так? Ты все равно хотел бы... как ты выразился? «Любви и сексуального удовлетворения»? 

Невилл кивнул, и Помона похлопала его по руке. 

— Ну что ж, — сказала она, — что касается сексуального удовлетворения, по этому поводу я ничего не могу сказать. Каждому свое. Или каждой. Но любовь, Невилл... Если ты беспокоишься по этому поводу — не стоит. Любви на свете много, всех ее разновидностей. Достаточно для того, чтобы каждый из нас нашел разновидность себе по душе. — Она многозначительно на него посмотрела. — И ты в том числе. Ты обязательно найдешь свою любовь. И вот что я тебе скажу: Минерва и Уилл нашли свою. Что бы они ни делили или не делили друг с другом, у них есть любовь. Готова поставить на это свою теплицу номер три. 

Она подлила себе и Невиллу еще чаю, добавила в свою чашку молока и энергично помешала.

— А теперь вот что мне скажи. Как мисс Эббот работается в «Дырявом котле»? Мне показалось, она отлично выглядела на рождественской вечеринке...

Она болтала и болтала, попивая свой чай, похлопывая его по руке, заставляя взять еще одно шоколадное печенье, а солнце за окном тем временем садилось все ниже, и Хогвартс все глубже проникал в душу Невилла, просачивался в его плоть и кровь.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, слушая уютный голос Помоны и перебирая картинки в своей голове. Он видел Ханну в ее чудесной голубой мантии. Рона, который так и светился от счастья, подсовывая всем фотографии своей сморщенной крохи.

И Уилл с Минервой, стоящих бок о бок в сиянии их рождественской елки.


End file.
